Air Base Mayhem
by HARTride2012
Summary: Ever wondered what goes on within the Alaskan Air Base? You'd be surprised what kinds of antics occur on a regular basis. Rated M for language/violence/other scenes. I will be making revisions to the 1st chapter and character list soon.
1. Chapter 1

Air Base Mayhem

Air Base Mayhem

By: HARTride 2012

**A/N:**I do not own Perfect Dark or its respective platforms. I have no affiliation whatsoever with the series and any characters that are mentioned, I do not own. Any references to any real-life events, past, present, and future are completely coincidental, and asterisked characters in the character list are copyrighted and cannot be used for any reason in any other story.

**Summary:** Ever wondered what goes on within the Alaskan Air Base? You'd be surprised what kinds of antics occur on a regular basis. Love, friendship, lies, betrayal, fights…all kinds of things happen at the base. Even Trent Easton cannot understand why there is so much drama. However, as things really begin to get crazy…the unthinkable happens and everyone's lives are suddenly put on the line…

**Rating:** **M** for language, violence, and other suggestive scenes.

**Character List (Revised)**

***Daphne Mills:** As the receptionist for the Alaskan Air Base, Daphne is responsible for identifying everyone that goes in and out of the facility. However, she has several personal problems; including a significant amount of entropy (she misses her hometown of Miami). She heavily despises Lance Bouvier and often gets into arguments with him.

***Bianca Lesley:** A "receptionist in training" as Daphne calls her, but Bianca likes to think of herself as an "apprentice" rather than anything else. Her charming appearance often takes the attention of the guards.

***Lance Bouvier:** An Air Force One pilot who thinks he has what it takes to "get down" with the ladies, even though he is 40 years old and has never had a steady relationship. However, his situation with Daphne might just get him into a huge hole.

***Eva Jenson:** A 70's style office clerk with lots of disco power, but not so much respect for Trent Easton. Her afro gets lots of attention from her co-workers, but her constant gossiping of higher officials often gets her in a scuffle. She is often frightened by Trent and his bodyguards and believes that his team is up to something.

***Daniel Ferguson:** Daniel is one of the flight mechanics at the base and has a deepening attraction to Daphne. However, someone else on the staff is attracted to him as well…and it's not Daphne.

***Robert Hayes:**As one of the only IT people at the base, his workload often includes fixing a lot of glitches with the facility's security systems.

***Janet Ninski:** Janet is an intern trying to finish her MIS (Management Information Systems) degree and was recently assigned to the base. Although she is still relatively new, she already knows the tools of the trade. She envies Eva but is unsure of Daphne and Lance.

***Nick West:** An Air Force One pilot who respects others and does his job well. However, Eva and the others don't seem to respect him well. Maybe it's his blond hair…or maybe something else…

**Trent Easton:** The head of the NSA. He is well respected by others around him, but Eva thinks he's crazy and often has nightmares involving him.

**Joanna Dark:**A Carrington Institute agent assigned to get onboard Air Force One and alert the US President to impending danger.

***Tonya Knowles: **A CI agent who helps out Joanna through her mission.

_I do not give the head flight attendant a name of my own and therefore I do not own her._

**Chapter 1**

**Dismay at Reception (Revised)**

**A.N.:** I made several changes to this chapter, including a few changes to the dialogue and more information regarding Daphne's background.

It was another day at the Alaskan Air Base for Daphne Mills. She was expecting just the same old drabby day as she sat at her desk, reading over the list of flight crew members for Air Force One. The President was headed towards Europe today and the plane had stopped in Alaska to change crew members, and to allow Trent Easton, the head of the National Security Agency, to board. Trent was in Seattle on business and thought that it would be best to board the plane at this location. Daphne tapped her pen at her green marble desk. She always thought that the government spent too much money on facilities such as this. But with corporations like dataDyne ruling the landscape these days, Daphne can't help but realize how small the government's influence on the world really is.

Originally from Miami, Florida, Daphne loved to spend her days sitting on the beach, next to the rushing waves. She would often take many walks along the waterfront to catch the morning breeze, and then take off to the closest ice cream shop to cool down after her morning exercise. She consistently thought about her days in Miami and missed the beachside city so much. When Daphne graduated from the University of Miami with a degree in Criminal Justice, she began to apply for various government jobs. She had hoped to be able to get a position somewhere in the intelligence community as an analyst.

Unfortunately, Daphne was never offered a position…not even from the CIA. She never understood what she did wrong, even after countless interviews and resume improvements. Daphne instead spent many of her years doing clerical work for a large tech business, only to be laid off after fifteen years on the job with no promotion or substantial pay raise. The company she worked for was bought up by Beck-Yama, one of the large hyper-corporations that later crumbled. Its massive sales force was laid off and its upper management fired. When Daphne realized that working for corporate America was no longer the way to go, she thought her life was finished.

About five months after she was let go from her corporate job, Daphne was hired by the US government as a receptionist for the Alaskan Air Base. Although she wished she had an intelligence job, she knew that it would have to do for now, especially based on her experience from her previous job. The good thing was that she received decent compensation and she didn't have to do a lot of running around. However, the friends that she has made have only been her colleagues, which made her feel depressed at times. As Daphne looked at the crew list another time she mumbled to herself, "The President's crew should be here shortly". Suddenly, the front doors swung open.

In came a tall, slender but fit man. He appeared to be in his thirties and had short brown hair. Daphne took a look at the man and quickly realized that it was the last man on the planet that she wanted to see. Lance Bouvier was constantly accused by Daphne for "annoying" her. And this time would not be much different. "What do you want?" asked Daphne, in her grumpy tone. "You should lighten up some Daphne" said the man, his blue eyes staring at the woman. "You know I'm sick of you coming in here just to annoy the hell out of me" Lance's look grew stern, "How many times are you going to hammer me with that accusation? Look Daphne, I'm just trying to go about my own business. And yet, there you are saying things that aren't true…" The receptionist cut off the pilot, "…exactly, you keep saying what you want to say, but it isn't going to work. You're the one who says crap that isn't true. Not to mention that you constantly toss insults at me." Lance threw his hands onto the desk, "I do not insult you Daphne! You damn hell knows that! You're just saying that to get me in trouble, aren't you?"

Daphne giggled, "The more you do that, the more I want to tell the supervisor." "Dammit woman, I'm the one who's going to report your ass!" Daphne's eyes narrowed, "Is that a threat?" "Woman, you're the one often full of threats" replied Lance, defending himself. "Yeah, like what?" asked Daphne "You have no evidence. I know it, Eva knows it." Lance shook his head, sensing that the guards were making their return to the area. "Just leave me alone would you?" demanded Lance. "And you leave me, alone" replied Daphne. As Lance left the room, Daphne took a sigh of relief, knowing that she had just wasted a few minutes of life arguing with that man. Shortly after, the base guards had returned to their posts. "Something wrong mam?" asked one of the men, dressed in a sleek, white, arctic-made security uniform. "I'm fine, thanks" replied Daphne, looking away.

_I hope the revisions will give a better idea of Daphne's situation thus far and why she is always feeling down. No flaming please._


	2. July, 2012 Update

June, 2012 Update

I apologize for the long delay on publishing my stories. School has been very hectic during the past several months, forcing me to put my stories to the backburner. However, with my last semester to be complete within a month's time, I will have a lot more time to focus on other things once I graduate.

One of the first things I will be doing with this story in particular once I've graduated is upload a revision to the first chapter and character list. By October, possibly sooner, I hope to have posted chapters 2, 3, and 4. I hope to be able to post at least one chapter every month thereafter.

I have a preliminary outline of how each chapter will be set up. Each chapter will focus on one character in the story and how he or she must deal with the borage of problems that occur in the base, as well as his or her own personal problems. For instance, Daphne Mills (the receptionist) really misses her home of Miami, Florida and wishes that she had never accepted the position at the Alaskan Air Base. She typically spends her evenings feeling depressed because she does not have many people to interact with. Pilot Lance Bouvier also makes things worse with his constant arguments and accusations.

My plan is to have roughly 30 chapters in the story focusing on the above theme before I begin the next section, which will be what happens to the base staff when Trent Easton and Joanna Dark arrive. When Joanna shuts down the security system (like in the actual game) in order to prevent her weapons from being scanned, everyone's lives will be on the line. However, I'm not giving any hints as to which characters (if any of them) will be killed off.

Again, I apologize for any inconvenience and appreciate your patience.


	3. January, 2013 Update

January, 2013 update:

With school finished and the winter holidays over and done with, I have uploaded the revisions for the first chapter. This includes more background information on Daphne and a few minor tweaks to the dialogue.

I am currently working on Chapter 2, which will focus on Eva Jenson's conversations with Daphne and others. I hope to have Chapter 2 uploaded by the start of February.

Thank you so much for your patience!


End file.
